Judas
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Kisah penghianatan Sado. Rayuan Mr. Judas sang Betrayal Commander. Ambil pelajaran dari kisah ini. #UNIQUEvers. Let's read the story completely. Mind to Review? I LUV MY MINNA.


_**KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN REIZUKI JG. **_

_**KALI INI SAYA MEMPERSEMBAHKAH SEBUAG FIC TEMA FRIENDSHIP**_

_**YANG BERAKHIR TIDAK BAIK.**_

_**PATUT DIJADIKAN PELAJARAN.**_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA.**_

_**#SUDUTPANDANGSETAN *JUDAS***_

_**#SADOCHADMODEON!**_

* * *

><p><strong>JUDAS<strong>

_I'm betrayal commander, I command you to betray him._

Sahabat yang baik? Apa gelar sahabat saja belum cukup bagimu. Bahkan dari pandanganku, kau tidak terlalu penting baginya. Maksudku, apa sih yang dia butuhkan dari orang sepertimu―untuk saat ini? Kau tahu dia sedang naik daun dan berada unggul di atasmu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia benar-benar mencampakkanmu.

Oke, Sado, teruslah berbaring di rerumputan ini. Aku tahu kau membutuhkan _refreshing_, bahkan hanya karena berpikir kau sudah lelah, kan? Lihat, aku yang bukan sahabat―oh, teman juga bukan―mengerti akan keperluanmu. Dan temanmu, kau tak memiliki predikat, Sado.

Aku ajak kau berpikir lagi―semoga kau masih kuat untuk berpikir sebentar. Di antara kau dan teman-temanmu, hanya kau yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial. Baiklah, bukan aku mau memojokkan Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi jujur saja, sebelumnya kau sangat diandalkan dalam pertarungan fisik, namun sekarang semua mata menaruh harap hanya pada Ichigo, kan? Bahkan tangan supermu saja tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Ichigo.

Mulai stres? Oh, itu tanda kau mengerti perkataanku. Kalau kubilang, kau harus mencari teman baru, gerombolan yang bisa lebih memandangmu. Yang tidak hanya mengajakmu bertualang agar kau punya kerjaan. Tapi, teman yang benar-benar bisa menganggapmu, mengangkatmu, dan ada yang bisa kau perlihatkan pada mereka, sehingga kau dapat predikat penting di antara mereka.

Ayo, tebak siapa orang yang akan kuusulkan? Bergabung dengan gerombolan konpaku? Oh, jangan konyol! Mereka lemah, meski kau akan benar-benar menonjol di antara mereka. Tapi aku punya yang lain: arrancar.

Belum tahu ya? Itu, loh, anak asuhan Aizen―si kapten divisi 5. Kau sudah dengar ceritanya, kan? Perpaduan shinigami dan hollow, keren kan. Oke, maksudku kau tak perlu berevolusi jadi arrancar seperti mereka. Mengabdilah saja pada Aizen.

Kau tampak kaget. Aha, itu berarti kau mengerti maksudku. Khianati teman-temanmu, Sado!

Kau tahu peranmu akan sangat berarti di mata Aizen. Dibandingkan dengan Ichigo, peranmu nihil. Bukankah kau mau terlihat hebat, dipandang karena kekuatanmu?

Berpikir? Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu. Ayo, bangkitlah dan mulai melangkah ke tempat para arrancar itu akan muncul.

Ah, kau masih saja berbaring di tanah. Aku tahu rerumputan itu sangatlah empuk, namun itu tidak akan membuatmu kuat, Sado. Ayolah, aku mengerti sekali apa yang kau inginkan. Sekarang berjalan saja dan berpikirlah di jalan. Sehingga aku bisa katakan, "Tidak ada pilihan untuk mundur―karena tinggal setengah jalan lagi."

* * *

><p>Kau benar-benar memikirkannya. Tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan kata mempertimbangkan. Dan aku sedang bertaruh dengan setan-setan yang lain, kau pasti menerima bujuk rayuku.<p>

Ayo, masa kau masih mempertimbangkannya. Padahal langkahmu sudah sangat pasti. Sedang tidak ada malaikat di dekatmu, kan? Hanya aku!

Sampai juga. Taman ini kosong, maksudku kosong dari reitatsu manusia―biasa. Perkataanku itu berarti, 'orang-orang' itu akan datang.

Kau tampak membusungkan dada. Matamu yang tertutup rambut itu mencari sosok yang kumaksud.

Sudah siap? Mereka datang.

Dua orang yang kita tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, Chad. Mereka tampak menyeramkan, ya? Itu sudah pasti. Mereka punya kekuatan luar biasa yang patut ditakuti―olehmu. Dan baiknya, kau akan punya kekuatan setara dengan mereka juga. Menyenangkan, kan? Makanya, percaya saja padaku. Aku menuntunmu ke jalan yang kau suka, kok.

"Apa dia yang kau maksud, Ulquiorra? Err, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Lihat, si besar itu mulai bicara. Sekarang perhatikan baik-baik, mereka akan menyapamu.

"Pastikan saja sendiri."

Hei, sudah siap? Auranya sudah begitu meluap, kan? Si besar itu mau mengujimu. Tegapkan kakimu, jangan terlihat bergetar, sedikit pun.

"Haaaaatt!" Dia melompat mendekat ke arahmu. Dan ... kau terjatuh juga. Jujur, aku kecewa. Dia bahkan belum menyerangmu, dia hanya melompat. Ya, melompat. Melompat seperti kelinci―raksasa zaman dinosaurus. Oke, itu bukan candaan―bahkan setan sepertiku masih punya rasa humor, tidak sepertimu.

Hei, posisimu sangat enak untuk diinjak. Itu juga yang dipikirkan Yami. Kaki raksasa itu sudah terangkat setengah. Dan ketakutan yang kau tunjukkan tak akan mampu menghasilkan sugesti yang mampu menahan kaki raksasa itu, Chad.

Sekarang berdiri! Berdiri! Kau tidak mau hancur ditimpa kaki raksasa itu, kan? Ayo, berdiri dan berikan argumen yang mampu menghentikan anarkis raksasa itu.

"Bukan dia." Arrancar yang disebut Ulquiorra tadi menyelamatkanmu―hanya dengan dua kata yang mampu menyugesti. Coba lihat, kau bahkan tampak nyaman berbaring di bawah bayangan kaki sang raksasa. Padahal untuk beberapa detik ke depan aku sudah pesimis melihatmu. Aku ingin mencari manusia yang lebih tangguh kalau bisa.

"Kita kembali saja, laporkan pada Aizen-_sama_ kalau orang itu belum kita temukan."

"Aku tak mau kembali." Raksasa itu melepaskan gerak kakinya padamu. Beruntung, kau tak jadi mati. "Tidak adakah tugas yang lebih menarik?"

"Kita pulang sekarang," suruh arrancar itu sekali lagi.

Sekarang kaumau apa? Hei, bangun! Mereka sudah mau membuka pintu gargantanya! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan buih di mulutku? Ayo, hentikkan niat mereka. Setidaknya kau harus ikut mereka ke ... Hueco Mundo.

"Aku tahu di mana ... Kurosaki Ichigo yang kau cari." Wah, jadi dari tadi kau menyusun kata-kata itu. Aku berdoa―bahkan setan pun berdoa―supaya mereka mendengarkan teriakanmu barusan.

"Aku mengenal baik Ichigo. Aku ... teman baiknya." Kau berbicara lebih pelan. Tap―mungkin karena doaku―mereka menaruh dengar padamu.

"Kau pikir kami dapat percaya begitu saja," si gendut itu berbicara lagi. Sekarang ungkapan tidak percaya. Tenang, Sado, itu memang salah satu sifat setan.

'Daaaarr'

Suara ledakan terdengar mengiringi perubahan tanganmu. Aku mengerti maksudmu, mau memberi bukti kesungguhan ucapanmu, kan? Aku berdoa lagi.

"Buka garganta sekarang."

"Baik, Ulquiorra. Aku tahu kau ingin segera pulang dan mengabaikan cacing itu."

Gagal, kah? Oooh, sekali lagi kupertanyakan, adakah malaikat di sekitar sini? Kenapa jadi sulit seperti ini, sih? Aku ini setan tengik nomor satu, harusnya niat jahat ini berhasil dengan mudah.

"Kau ikut kami." Aku tersentak. Aku lalai menyelidiki hati arrancar itu. Bukan, tapi arrancar itu seperti tidak punya hati―yang bisa dibaca.

Abaikan! Sekarang lekaslah berlari capai garganta itu.

Aku mengikutimu.

* * *

><p>Padang pasir yang luas. Sayangnya tempat ini kurang panas dibandingkan neraka tempat aku tinggal. Kau sudah berada di belakang mereka. Dari tadi Yami memandangimu dengan pandangan curiga. Tapi kau tidak risih―mungkin karena kau tak menyadarinya.<p>

Ulquiorra sendiri tidak menaruh perhatiannya pada dirimu. Hanya aku yang melakukannya dari tadi. Aku memperhatikan tiap langkahmu. Sekali lagi kukatakan, bahkan di atas pasir ini pun kau melangkah dengan pasti. Aku berdecak kagum untuk hal yang satu ini.

Kau sampai di sebuah bangunan batu dengan aura mistis lainnya. Semula, saat kau masuki lorong pertama dan kedua, keadaan gelap menghalangi pandangmu. Dengan panduan insting―reitatsu―kau sampai di ruangan luas yang cukup terang untuk memastikan tiap langkahmu. Ruangan dengan harum yang tak pernah kaucium sebelumnya. Beberapa tiang dengan diameter yang besar kaulewati.

Kau melewati beberapa arrancar dengan wajah khas mereka. Mereka menaruh tanya sekedar dalam benak, tidak berani menanyakan langsung pada dua arrancar dengan pangkat besar yang membawamu ke tempat ini.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_, kau membawa manusia?" Sosok tengkorak dengan bagian tubuh seperti serabut menghalangi jalan kalian. "Mata-mata dari Karakura?" Aku menyukai istilah 'mata-mata' itu. Mengingatkanku akan sampinganku yang lainnya. Dan kau ... bukan mata-mata dari Karakura, tapi akan menjadi kaki tangan Aizen yang memata-matai temanmu sendiri. Oh, kesenanganku benar-benar meluap sampai ke kulit.

Kalian melewati arrancar itu tanpa jawaban pasti. Pintu besar berstruktur tulang menghadang kalian. Rasanya nuansa irama hening tadi berubah ketika beberapa tetes keringatmu jatuh, juga getaran kaki tanganmu yang bahkan dapat dirasakan si besar tadi. Sebenarnya tawaku cukup kuat, namun tidak terdengar olehmu. Seandainya kau bisa bereaksi atasnya, mungkin kau akan lebih rileks.

Kau sudah sampai dihadapannya. Kakimu bergetar. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyuruhmu tetap tegap berdiri. Kau memang sudah sepantasnya jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Kalian salah menangkap orang?" tanya Aizen pada kedua arrancarnya.

"Tidak. Kami sudah tahu kalau orang ini bukan Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Yami.

"Dia tahu di mana Kurosaki Ichigo," lanjut Ulquiorra.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan kata-kata pengkhiatan yang sadis juga menyampaikan perihal bayaran berupa kekuatan luar biasa yang kau inginkan. Tapi sampaikanlah sendiri, meski itu akan terasa sulit.

Berbicaralah! Aizen telah menatapmu tajam dengan pandangan menuntut. Dia butuh keterangan lebih darimu!

"Namaku Sado (siapalah). Aku siap jadi kaki tanganmu."

Aizen tersenyum―aku juga―dan pura-pura bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku akan membantumu menangkap Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kau tahu yang kumau ternyata. Lalu?"

Katakan sekarang!

"Berikan aku kekuatan, sebagai ganti imbalannya."

"Dan kami bisa membunuhmu, jika kau berkhianat pada kami," ucap Yami sembarangan. Hehe, tapi aku suka kata berkhianat itu.

"Ambil bola di kotak itu. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan dari Hyogyouku setingkat dengan nomor bola yang kau ambil," perintah Aizen.

Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau melangkah ke sudut ruangan dekat perapian. Sebuah kotak transparan berisi bola-bola warna-warni, err, mana nomornya?

Kau mengaduk-ngaduk isi kotak terlebih dahulu―ini sudah seperti acara kuis. Kau ambil bola warna kuning. Aha, tiba-tiba tinta hitam muncul membentuk angka dua puluh tiga. Ehn, bagaimana ya? Aku menyebut itu sebagai angka yang lebih baik daripada angka kepala tiga? Kalau tanpa bola itu kau berada di tingkat berapa ratus ya?

Lupakan.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Kau tampak sangat puas dengan revolusimu yang baru: sepasang tangan, kaki bahkan tanduk layaknya monster raksasa dari neraka. Warna hitam putih mendominasimu.<p>

Setelah keluh keringat membasahi tiap bagian tubuhmu, apa kau siap untuk menjalankan misi yang telah diberikan kepadamu? Atau kau masih ingin berlatih dengan kekuatan barumu?

Dari tadi Ulquiorra memandangimu dengan ekspresi datar. Baiklah, kau memang masih jauh di bawahnya. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah menyeimbangkan reitatsumu dengannya. Kau tak perlu takut dengan Yami, dengan wujud monstermu kau bisa menahan gerak kakinya.

"Aizen-_sama _menunggu hasil kerjamu," protes Ulquiorra. Sekarang kau harus kembali ke Karakura dan temuilah Ichigo. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Ulquiorra sebelumnya, jebak Ichigo dan bawa ia ke tempat Ulquiorra akan membukakan garganta.

"Baiklah."

Kau pun mengikuti Ulquiorra dari belakang.

Kau melangkah dengan pasti. Tapi aku bisa merasakan getaran di hati kecilmu. Jangan bilang kau ragu dengan rencana ini. Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan bayarannya terlebih dahulu. Untuk segala resiko itu, kau tak perlu takut, ada arrancar dan Aizen yang akan membelamu.

Hah?

Baiklah.

-**Wait 4 Next Chapter-**

_**A/N: MINNA FIC INI SUDAH LAMA TERSIMPAN DAN SAYA TIDAK KUAT UNTUK MENYIMPANNYA**_

_**LEBIH LAMA LAGI.**_

_**JADI BACALAH SEBAGIAN KISAH TERPENGGAL MENGENAI PENGHIANATAN SEORANG SAHABAT.**_

_**JADI PADA INTINYA JANGANLAH BERKESAL HATI KARENA INI HANYA FIKSI.**_

_**AMBILAH PELAJARAN DARI KISAH INI.**_

_**JAGALAH PERSAHABATAN KITA!**_

_**#pengalamanpribadi**_

_**JANGAN LUPA TUK NANTIKAN SESI 2 DARI FIC UNIK INI.**_

_**BYE.**_

**_REVIEW, YA?_**


End file.
